The present invention relates to a spray head. It is known to provide a device which directs sprays of various fluids for, but not limited to, agricultural, industrial, fire and general spraying or application purposes. Efficient and economical spraying of liquids on a proposed target is facilitated by accurate placement of a spray nozzle in relation to the location, size and scope of the proposed target.
In an agricultural context, the vast majority of spraying conducted world-wide is catered for by self-propelled sprayers and tractor drawn sprayers with wide booms, as well as misting type blowers. In these applications the operator is protected within the safe environment of an enclosed cab in the vehicle to which the sprayer is attached.
Where localised spraying is required or where the target area is inaccessible to purpose built spraying equipment, sprays are applied directly on the target area by an individual using a hand gun on a knapsack sprayer, or a hand gun on a power sprayer with a long hose that retracts on to a hose reel.
Manual direct application by an individual is the least desirable spraying method because of the high risk of chemical contamination of the operator. Although operators are recommended to wear fill protective clothing, including special overalls, boots, gloves, head shield and respirator, many operators discard elements of their protective clothing in order to be more comfortable in hot and humid weather conditions.
The present invention provides the manoeuvrability and accurate placement of the spray nozzle directing the spray at the target area generally only provided by manual hand spraying, thus removing the need for an individual operator to be in the immediate target area when specific localised spraying is required and eliminates the requirement of unreeling hoses and sprayers prior to operation. Furthermore, the subsequent retraction of hoses prior to vacating to another spraying area is also avoided.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a spray head which includes a plurality of interconnected hollow spindles wherein each of the hollow spindles is arranged to be axially rotated and means is provided for fluid flow through the spindles sequentially.